The patellar tendon connects the patella (the kneecap) to the shin bone. Patellar tendinitis is a painful condition associated with inflammation or irritation of the patellar tendon and surrounding tissue. Devices for changing the distribution of tensile forces on the patellar tendon and which provide compression, support, and warmth to the patellar tendon are often used to treat patellar tendonitis. The present invention is directed to a device of improved application and design for re-distributing tensile forces along the patellar tendon, in addition to providing support, compression, and warmth to the patellar tendon.
In a preferred embodiment, the device includes an elastic sleeve, a compressible tubular member secured along a circumferential length of the sleeve, first and second straps secured adjacent the exterior of the sleeve and generally diametrically across the sleeve from the tubular member, and first and second strap closure members for securing the straps in a tensioned state.
In another embodiment, the device includes an elastic sleeve having a circumferential length and opposite interior and exterior surfaces; a compressible tubular member having first and second opposite ends and secured along the circumferential length of the sleeve; and first and second straps secured adjacent the exterior of the sleeve and generally diametrically across the sleeve from the tubular member.
The first strap includes a hook surface and an adjacent loop surface and is secured adjacent the exterior surface of the sleeve at a first attachment point. The second strap includes a hook surface and an adjacent loop surface and is secured adjacent the exterior surface of the sleeve at a second attachment point located generally adjacent to the first attachment point so that the first and second straps may be positioned to extend in generally opposite directions around the exterior circumference of the sleeve.
A first strap closure member is secured adjacent the exterior surface of the sleeve and positioned between the first attachment point and the first end of the tubular member. A second strap closure member is secured adjacent the exterior surface of the sleeve and positioned between the second attachment point and the second end of the tubular member.
The device is positionable on the knee so that the tubular member is generally oriented across a front portion of the knee adjacent the patellar tendon and the device may be tensioned to provide compression and support to the patellar tendon by (1) exerting a first force on the first strap and passing the first strap through the first strap closure member and folding the first strap back to secure the hook material and the loop material of the first strap together to maintain application of the first force and (2) exerting a second force on the second strap and passing the second strap through the second strap closure member and folding the second strap back to secure the hook material and the loop material of the second strap together to maintain application of the second force.